


Bubbles and Cuddles

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: Nonsexual Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Cuddling & Snuggling, Food, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Bruce's focus is shot, so Thor decides he needs some time out of the lab to care for himself.





	Bubbles and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> today's kinks are: bathing and distant/distracted.

Thor had called Bruce's name thrice, yet Bruce remained lost in his equations, so Thor spirited him away to the tub. Bruce made a startled squawk when Thor initially scooped him up, but he soon relaxed in Thor's hold.

"Your body is two days overdue for a wash, and I'm not enduring your stench any longer," Thor said with a mirthful, teasing tone in his voice.

"Yeah," Bruce so eloquently put it. He could feel it in how itchy his armpit hair had become. When had that grown back in?

"I'll ready the water while you pick out pajamas," Thor said when he set Bruce down in the bedroom.

Bruce moved about the room as if he was in a daze. He eventually dug out the set with rocket ships and stars. The set where the cuffs hugged his wrists and ankles for extra snug warmth. Bruce didn't think he needed socks tonight.

He set his pajamas by the sink.

"Bubbles..." Bruce was entranced by the iridescent foam frothing over the water.

"Tonight is a fine night for bubbles! And a towel," Thor gestured to the towel-less heap next to the sink.

Bruce eventually tore his gaze away from the bubbles to stare at the heap. He'd forgotten something, but he couldn't quite figure out what.

Thor chuckled, "Are you my little one right now, Bruce?"

Bruce blinked at the heap. He perked up with enlightenment, "Towel!" And then he left get it.

Thor figured. Bruce didn't really look like he was making a lot of progress on those equations. Thor had noticed it that afternoon. Now, Thor's own data was adding up.

Bruce brought back the yellow one emblazoned with Mjolnir. Thor was amused by his weapon feeling fuzzy instead of stony. If Bruce's mind enchantment was particularly potent, he'd call it—

"Daddy towel..."

Thor watched him nuzzle it and breathe it in before Bruce finally hung it on the shower rod. It'd been freshly laundered, so it probably smelled like the detergent or maybe the closet. Stark's detergent was too strongly lemon-scented for Thor, but since it made Bruce happy, he'd endure it.

"You enjoy your bath, little one, I'll be making dinner," Thor kissed Bruce's forehead and got a whiff of Bruce's oil-and-sweat-soaked hair.

"Okay," Bruce was just a happy baby bilgesnipe sitting amongst the bubbles. Thor could've said anything, and Bruce would have no clue.

Thor was chopping fruit when Steve rang at the door.

"Hey, Thor, the game's on. We're all watching it downstairs. Clint brought nachos."

"No thanks, Steve, Bruce is resting."

Steve's brows scrunched up as he tilted his head, "...You can still come if you want."

"I am watching over his rest."

"Ah," clarity dawned on him. “Well, I hope Bruce feels better. He locked himself up in the lab for the better part of a week.”

Thor hummed, “‘Twas too long indeed. Enjoy your game, Steve.”

"Enjoy your watching," Steve smiled before he left.

Thor thanked Steve for the invitation, and then went back to chopping little pieces for his little one.

Bruce emerged from his bath with alertness and excitement. He snuggled right up to Thor. Instead of Thor or something else being the only thing Bruce noticed, Thor was what Bruce chose to focus on.

Thor pressed his forehead against Bruce's before asking, "Shall we dine, little one?"

Bruce considered the bowl of fruit in front of Thor, then he brought his gaze right back to Thor, "Cuddles~"

Bruce's tummy protested.

"Cuddles and dinner," Thor suggested.

Bruce followed Thor to the couch where Thor had Bruce sit up against his chest with the bowl in their laps. Bruce ate the fruit like it was popcorn as they watched another episode of Street Food. Bruce prefered real things that had actually happened over fantasies, even under his mind enchantment. Midgardians didn't have many stories like that for little ones, but they'd found this one night and both of them fell in love with it instantly. They liked learning about Midgard's various cultures and flavors, and learning about the often such wholesome people preparing the food. Thor wanted to take Tony’s plane to meet them all.

The sounds of eating steadily quieted down. Thor smiled when he discovered Bruce asleep against him. He lowered the volume and put on the game, holding Bruce close all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy the rest of Non-Sexual Kinktober 2019.


End file.
